About Bloody Time
by Purple-butterflies15
Summary: How Harry and Ginny got together, along with Ron and Hermione. Long, drawn out fluffy fluff, with lots of hilarity thrown in for no reason whatsoever. PG-13 to be safe.


**Disclaimer**: Me don't owny, so you don't suey.

He knew Ginny Weasley had changed. He always figured she would grow up. He just didn't count on _noticing_ her grow up. She had been different last year at 12, Grimmalud Place. He was starting to see the Ginny that Ron had always described. She was always talking to some friends or teachers, always looking for something to do, somewhere to be. And he just couldn't keep his mind off of her. When had her hair become a massive fireball always running down hallways and ducking behind tapestries? When did she get to look so beautiful?

"Harry!"

Harry was startled out of his musings by Hermione, who was looking at him with a shrewd expression.

"What?" He said, looking away from Ginny, who was eating half way down the Gryffindor table, chatting with four or five girls around her.

Hermione sighed. "I asked if you were listening, but something else seems to have your attention."

Harry stared at Hermione, wondering how she had guessed that so easily.

"Just, ah, dreading Potions tomorrow," he said quickly.

"Uh-huh. We don't have Potions until Friday Harry, its only Tuesday, incase you forgot." She explained with a smile.

"Oh, you don't say…" Harry said hurriedly packing his bag, "Er, I think I forgot something in the Common room, meet you at…..er…."

"Herbology." Ron said slowly through his toast, eggs and muffin.

"Yeah, right." Harry said absentmindedly, getting up and starting to walk out of the Great hall, but he managed to trip and fall near Ginny's group.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked as he watched Harry rush out of the Hall, very red-faced.

"Do you want the list alphabetically or chronologically?" Hermione asked.

888

Harry needed some air. So he stepped out onto the grounds and sat down under the beech tree. That had been a bit awkward with Hermione.

The thing was, Harry felt so guilty about his growing feelings for Ginny. He felt like he was betraying Ron, all the Weasleys, really. Shouldn't he have more brotherly feelings toward Ginny? Maybe they would go away, eventually, like Ginny's crush on him. That started a dull ache in his chest.

_"….she gave up on him months ago."_

That had been a while ago, of course, but Harry had been having a hard time getting around this. What had she given up on? What had she been doing? Waiting for him? Trying to get his attention? She certainly had his attention now, but Harry knew he had missed his chance. It would be stupid of him to go up to her and say 'Well, I know you don't like me like that anymore, but well, I do, so lets go snog in a broom closet.' That would be so pig-headed of him, like his feelings mattered more than Ginny's. She had had feelings for him all the way up to the Yule Ball, for goodness sake. At least, that's what he figured. And he hadn't even thought of her like that. If Corner hadn't come along would Ginny still have feelings for him?

"Harry! Herbology!"

Harry looked up and saw Ron and Hermione walking towards the green houses with the other Gryffindors and Ravenclaws.

"Coming," he got up and brushed himself off before following his friends to class.

888

"Come on, Harry, you need to get out," Hermione argued, walking with Harry back from a dismal Potions class.

"Yeah, you've been absolutely depressing lately." Ron said.

"Ron! You shouldn't say things like that." Hermione scolded.

"Well he has, no offence Harry, and why shouldn't I tell the truth?"

"It's not about the truth. Remind me to teach you tack one day, Ron…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Harry sighed. "Ok, I'll go! Just stop bickering. I swear you could make Voldermort give up information." Harry said, rubbing his temples. It had been an absolutely horrible Potions class. Snape had provoked Harry nearly the whole class because Harry, well, existed. Plus, the potion had been fairly complex.

Hermione looked at Harry and smiled.

"Great! I need to get a new quill, and I wanted to get a new Arithmacy book I heard about from Professor Vector, and I wanted to meet Terry at the bookstore, too-"

"Why are you meeting him?" Ron started, with a dark look.

"Why do you care? Oh, I almost forgot, I need to write Victor…" Hermione said with a glance at Ron.

"What!" Ron yelled at her, and stopped in his tracks. "You're still writing him? You know he only wants one thing from-"

"Sorry Ron, I have to go to the library and…compose." Hermione said over her shoulder to Ron, with a smile on her face. "And I'm glad you want to go Harry!" She yelled as she turned a corner.

Ron looked scandalized. "Do you believe her! She's smart when it comes to books, but she must be blind to see he doesn't only want to write."

"Yeah…" Harry said absently. Ginny had just come out of Transfiguration, and had spotted them.

"Ron! Do you know where Hermione is? I need some help on this Transfiguration essay. Something about transfiguring a possum into and an armadillo, I think, and I was hoping maybe she would let me read through hers from last year, just to give me some ideas." Ginny said hurriedly. "Oh, hello Harry. How was Potions? Was Snape terrible?" She said smiling much too sweetly for Harry.

"Yes, as usual. Was McGonagall ok?" Harry asked, trying not to sound too stupid.

"Oh, she's always fine." Ginny walked with them toward Gryffindor tower. "She likes me, so as long as I take notes and hand in the homework. Except that one time when a dungbomb accidentally went off, and well…Anyway, I just needed Hermiones help on this essay. Do you know where she is?"

"She's in the library, _composing_. Good luck with the essay." Harry said, teasing Ron, who still had a dark look on his face.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys later." Ginny turned around and started toward the library.

"Really, can you believe her? And she's meeting someone at the bookstore, Terry Boot, right? I never liked him." Ron said quickly.

"What a surprise." Harry said.

"Maybe I should go with her, so he can't-"

Harry interrupted him. "Merlin, Ron, just snog her and get it over with!" he said loudly while climbing into the Common Room, missing Ron's shocked look.

"I…uh….." Then he made a gurgle sound.

"Right, Ron, whatever you say." Harry yelled back through the portrait hole.

888

Ginny entered the library, and scanned the room for Hermione. She couldn't believe Professor McGonagall had given them homework on a Hogsmeade weekend. But, it was O.W.L.'s this year, so maybe it was for the best. But she still wanted to finish it quickly so she wouldn't worry about it tomorrow, and she knew she could use Hermiones help. Ginny spotted her by the 'Charms, L – P' section, searching through her book bag, and walked over.

"Hi Hermione, how was class? I was wondering if maybe you could help me a bit with a transfiguring essay from McGonagall." Ginny asked while sitting down at the small round table.

Hermione looked up from her bag and smiled at Ginny. "Of course I can help. Classes were fine, Harry seems a bit, er, distracted though. And I think Ron's mad at me." Hermione looked a little proud of the last part, and smiled at Ginny again.

"I noticed. What are you doing to him?" Ginny asked coyly while pulling out her assignment from Transfiguration.

"I'm not doing anything to him, he's doing it to himself," Hermione answered in a very dignified voice.

Ginny laughed. "You can't possible believe that. You're driving him nutty. 'He's doing it to himself,' that's priceless."

"But it's my story and I'm sticking to it." Hermione said. "Now, I wanted to ask you something."

Ginny, smirking at Hermione, said, "Sure, what about?"

"Well, I was thinking, Harry's been a bit down lately, like I said, and Ron and I haven't been able to make him feel better. Maybe you could come with us tomorrow to Hogsmeade, and see if you could cheer him up. If you don't already have plans of course." Hermione said, "What do you think?"

Ginny looked a little surprised and a little hopeful too. "Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude…"

"Really Ginny, you wouldn't be, and I think Harry wouldn't mind a bit either." Hermione whispered, because Madame Pince had just come around the corner and was banishing heavy books to the top shelves.

Ginny looked relieved. "Well, I wouldn't mind spending the day with Harry either," she said with a small smile, "And you and Ron too, of course." She added sheepishly.

Hermione looked cheerful. "Great! We can all walk down together. Now about that essay…"

888

Harry slept late the next morning, having stayed up longer than he should have working on Snape's potion homework, and listening to Ron muttering and avoiding his eyes. So when Harry heard pounding on the dormitory door and Hermiones yelling, he just groaned and rolled over. But when she came in and muttered a freezing charm on his and Ron's beds, he was much quicker to wake.

"Ergh! Hermione! What are you doing?" Harry heard Ron yelping, as he hit the stone floor after rolling out of his ice-cold bed.

"Getting you out of bed! You two weren't even awake! It's nearly ten o'clock, you've missed breakfast, and we are leaving for Hogsmeade in a few minutes. Get dressed now so we can go!" Hermione said back to him, crossing her arms over her chest. Harry got up, looked from Ron to Hermione, sighed and spoke to Hermione.

"Sorry, we stayed up late, I guess. We'll get dressed now."

Hermione looked at Harry and shook her head. "It's ok Harry; sorry to have to do the Freezing charm, but I had been banging on the door for about 10 minutes. Dean, Seamus and Neville said you were still up here. I didn't think you were still sleeping! Anyway, get dressed, Ginny is waiting for us." She walked passed Ron and out the door.

"Is Ginny coming with us?" Harry asked while pulling on his socks.

"I guess. Would you mind staying with her while I look after Hermione? I don't want her to spend too much time with Boot. I don't trust him." Ron said quickly, not looking at Harry.

Harry, however, looked at Ron. Stay with Ginny, alone? He could do that right? Nothing he couldn't handle. "Er, sure. But I really don't think you should be-"

"Look Harry, I know what you are thinking, but I'm going, and that's it." Ron said firmly while pulling on his cloak.

Harry sighed again. "Ok, but I will not be pulled into the after argument of this situation."

"I never pull you into an argument. OK, I guess sometimes I do, but…. Alright, I won't pull you into the- Wait, there's not going to be an argument." Ron said with a confident nod. "Let's go."

So, Harry and Ron walked down to the Common Room and met up with Hermione, who was tapping her foot impatiently; and Ginny, who was sitting at a table with a plate of toast and smirking at Hermione.

"Are you guys ready? Ginny got some toast from the Great Hall; you can eat while we walk down." Hermione said grabbing Ron's arm and hauling him out the portrait hole. Ron managed to grab a few pieces of toast from the plate though.

Ginny looked at Harry. "Want some toast before we head out?" Ginny asked while munching on some herself.

"Sure." Harry said in a slightly higher voice then he meant to, before grabbing a piece of toast. Ginny didn't have on her school robes, but muggle ones that she usually wore at the Burrow. Harry blushed, but Ginny just smiled.

Harry and Ginny walked quietly behind Ron and Hermione, listening to Ron trying to convince her not to meet with Terry Boot.

"Do you think he'll ever get it and tell her?" Ginny asked glancing at Harry.

"Oh, I think he gets it." He said smiling at his friends.

Ginny looked at him, surprised. "Really? I've always thought he would be too thick to ever get it. He is really growing up, I guess." Ginny laughed.

"I would say that quite yet." Harry smiled at her. She was beautiful when she laughed. Harry groaned in his head. He was such a stupid sappy prat.

"Ok, maybe not. But he's different. He's starting to grow up, I think," Ginny said with a proud look at Ron. And Harry really couldn't help it, but he felt so jealous. He wanted to have a family to be proud of him, to have siblings. At that moment, he felt so lucky to have the Weasleys. He had grown so close to them over the hard summer after last year. But, now, once again he felt like he was betraying their trust. Didn't they expect him to protect her? Mrs. Weasley said she thought of him as a son, which made Ginny his sister….Which Harry didn't even want to think about.

"So Harry, what do you want to do in Hogsmeade? I have some things to pick up. I'm out of frogspawn and newt power, for Potions you know, and I need more parchment. Oh, and I wanted to…Harry, are you alright?" Ginny said as they walked outside, looking at Harry with concern.

"Yeah, just…just tired, I think." He tried to smile convincingly, but Ginny frowned and looked down.

"You know, after what happened in the Department of Mysteries, I thought we were friends. And that you might actually tell me the truth and not be so…so shut off all the time. I know loosing Sirius was hard, but you have to talk to people about it. I'm not Mum, I won't tip-toe around you; and I won't just leave you to work it out like Ron or Hermione. Ron was just like you too. He was so guilty about what happened to him, and not being able to help. But he would come and talk to me, and to Mum and Dad. I know you didn't really have anyone to talk to over the summer, but you do now. What do you think of that?" Ginny looked back from the ground to see Harry's shocked expression.

And he was shocked. For once he was showing his true emotion. How dare she say all that? She didn't know, she wasn't there-

But she was.

She had been there. She did know what it was like to fight the Death Eaters. To know there was no way out except to go out fighting. And she knew what it was like to face Voldermort. But she didn't know how he felt about loosing Sirius. No one could know.

"Look Ginny, I know you mean well, but you don't know what's going on, so-"

"I know more than you think, Harry. And as far as you're concerned, you're my friend, no matter what you do. You have been since first year."

Harry was floored. He had had Ginny's friendship since her first year, and he barely talked to her. Why hadn't he talked to her after the chamber? He had saved her life, for goodness sake.

"I…I'm sorry." He was so ashamed of himself. How could she make him feel all these things in such a short amount of time?

"I know. We all get like that some times I guess." Ginny smiled good naturedly and kept walking with him.

"Thanks. And Ginny, you are my friend. Really. I'm sorry for being a prat." Harry looked at Ginny.

"I know you're a prat. Tell me something I don't know." Ginny laughed.

Harry, feeling like that was his forgiveness, and being very relieved, played along. "Hey! I'm trying to be nice, and you have to be sarcastic!"

"I wasn't being sarcastic," Ginny dead-panned.

"Oh, there you go-"

"Hey! You guys want to get something to drink?"

Harry and Ginny looked at Ron, and saw they were near the Three Broomsticks, and nodded their accent to get some butterbeer. As they walked in they saw an empty table and sat down, while Hermione got the drinks.

"What were you guys talking about?" Ron asked Ginny.

Ginny smiled innocently at him. "Oh, I was just telling Harry how nice Terry was the other day, helping Hermione carry all her books back to the common room from the library. Apparently there were working on an Arithmacy assignment."

Ron looked very put off by her answer, but was kept from replying by Hermione, who had walked up and was handing them their butterbeers. "The new waitress here is very nice. You know, they are planning on getting a bunch of new flavors, like Butterbeer Light, Vanilla Butterbeer, Strawberry Butterbeer, Butterbeer Extra, and Pumpkin Butterbeer, that's supposed to be pumpkin juice and butterbeer mixed together. It sounds really interesting." She glanced over at Ginny as she sat down. "How did that transfiguration essay finish off?"

"Oh, I think I did ok. Thanks for your help. How's Arithmacy going?" Ginny smirked.

Hermione glared at Ginny for a moment before answering. "Fine."

"Butterbeer Extra? What's that?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I think its just alcoholic Butterbeer. And they will not give it to you." She said at Ron's slightly perked up look.

"Do you enjoy crushing my small dreams?" Ron said dejectedly.

Hermione smiled and said, "Of course not, but someone has to do it."

Ron made a wry face. "Very funny. You know, I was thinking about going to the bookstore too. I want to look at the Quidditch books. You know, for training. You don't mind if I tag along, do you? I won't bother you, I promise." Ron slipped into his innocent face with experienced ease.

Hermione looked very shrewdly at him. Harry knew she was battling with herself. She knew he must be trying to spy on her. But she could get him into the bookstore. And possibly looking at other books than ones about Quidditch. Finally, Hermione sighed.

"Oh, alright. But please, please stay out of it Ron. I mean it."

Ron perked up, but tried not to show it too much. So he smiled and sipped his Butterbeer.

About ten minutes later Ron and Hermione where on their way to the bookshop, while Harry and Ginny headed down High Street, window shopping. They went by Dervish and Bangs; and a potions shop, where Ginny refilled her potions ingredients; and by Scrivenshafts Quill Shop, and they got parchment, ink and quills. They went into Zonkos and Honeydukes, where Harry and Ginny left, their bags heavy and pockets light.

888

Ron entered the bookstore after Hermione. Ron did a quick scan and saw Boot over by the window in some cushy reading chairs. She immediately went over and greeted him, and obviously said Ron was there, because he looked up and saw Ron and nodded. Ron narrowed his eyes and scowled. Boot looked surprised and Hermione looked up, but Ron had a smile on his face again, and motioned that he was going to look around.

Ron stayed close to where they were. He made sure Boot wasn't crossing any 'friend' lines. Of course, Ron himself had completely ignored said lines and raced past them on the proverbial Firebolt. But, this wasn't about him. Ron tried to look casual while browsing through books like 'Quidditch for Dummies' and 'So You Want To Be A Keeper?'

They were talking quietly, and Ron couldn't hear them, but Boot was making wild gestures, and Hermione was smiling. Should Ron interrupt them? He made his way through the Quidditch section over to the Charms section. He was getting too close to her. Ron suddenly had an idea.

"Hermione? Could you help me please?"

She looked up, sighed, said something to Boot and came over.

"What?" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Where are the potion books? I looked around and I can't find them." Ron said innocently.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Seriously Ron, what is it?"

Boot came over, and nodded at Ron again. "Hermione? Susan Bones just came in, she's looking for you. I can help you with the potion books Ron. What are you looking for?" He started leading Ron to the back, while Hermione went over to Susan.

"Uh, oh, I needed….er, 'Potion Theory, What's Filling the Cauldron.'" Ron said, remembering Hermione saying something about it, and how it was standard reading for the 7th year N.E.W.T.s . "So, what are you doing with Hermione?" Ron asked suspiciously.

Boot didn't look surprised, but he smirked. "She's a firecracker, eh?"

Ron stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"I can't wait to see what she's like in bed, I mean, those studious types, you know-"

Ron grabbed him by his collar and pushed him against the wall. "You slimy, stinking, son of a-"

"Ron! What do you think you're doing? Are you crazy? Put him down! Terry, I am so sorry!" Hermione was tugging on the arm holding Terry. Ron finally let him go, and he was looking at Ron with horror, and rubbing his neck.

"He…He said…" Ron stuttered in anger.

"Ron! You promised! Go outside."

"No, I'm not leaving you with him! He's a -"

"Fine! Terry, I will talk to you later." She grabbed Ron's arm and lead him out of the shop. She led him off to the corner of the street, and started her tirade.

"You have got to be insane. What is wrong with you! I want an explanation right now." She stood with her hands on her hips, looking at Ron expectantly.

"He was saying things Hermione!" Ron yelled back.

"I don't care! You are an insufferable prat! How could you do that! You said you wouldn't!"

"Hermione, you don't understand-"

"Oh, I think I do! Why can't I do anything Ron? You can't be my only friend you know."

"You have Harry and Ginny. And he wanted more than just friendship!"

"How do you know that? Maybe he did fancy me! Why does it matter to you?"

"Because I fancy you!"

Hermione's eyes widened. Ron turned white.

"Oh, God…" Ron croaked. "I…I need to go…"

Hermione looked at him. "Ron, you mean it, don't you?"

Ron ran his hands through his hair. Well, he had come this far…

"Yeah, I…I guess."

Hermione looked down, blushing, and when she looked back up at him, she was smiling. She jumped and hugged him.

"About bloody time, Ron!"

888

"I can't believe Ron ate all your Cockroach Clusters, and he thought it was peanut clusters!" Ginny laughed. "He can be so thick."

Harry was watching Ginny. He had made her laugh, and he quite enjoyed it. They were walking down the street slowly looking through the musty shop windows. He was having a great time with Ginny; he couldn't believe he hadn't spent time with her before.

"So what do you want to do now? I have everything I need. Want to go look around for Ron and-" Ginny gasped. Then she looked around and pulled Harry into what seemed to be an old Divination shop. She was covering her mouth, with her eyes wide. She pulled Harry over to the wide display window and ducked below it.

"Oh my god…." Ginny giggled. She _giggled_. Harry figured whatever way going on had to be good.

"What? What is it?" Harry asked an uncontrollable Ginny.

"Harry….Look, look over there," she pointed out the window, "you…you won't _believe_…_I_ can't believe it …" Ginny dissolved into helpless laughter as the lone customer in the store glared at them. Harry smiled at Ginny's mirth, and peeked out the window. He scanned the area Ginny had pointed to, and his jaw hit the floor.

Right there, were Ron and Hermione. On the corner of the side street they were on.

But they were…they were _kissing_.

Not just kissing, _snogging_!

Harry looked between his best friends, snogging, and Ginny, on the dusty floor and back again. Finally, unable to control himself, he too burst into laughter.

"About time! Ginny, have they been…been going at it since we came in?" Harry said through his laughter, sliding down to the floor with Ginny. Unable to control herself, Ginny merely nodded.

888

This was incredible. What was she doing? Why was she doing it? She had her hands around his neck and was playing with his hair, and it was delicious. Ron's mind could not comprehend anything. She was kissing him. Well, they were kissing each other, technically. She had started it though. Not that he wasn't a willing participant. What in the _world_ was she doing?

Finally, the need for air seemed to be more important than what they were doing, but only by a small margin, so they broke apart.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked dumbly, still slightly numb from her kiss.

"That, Ron, is called a kiss." She said, breathing hard, her arms still around his neck.

Ron smiled down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Oh. Well, thank you, may I have another?"

Hermione looked at him with an odd expression, and then dissolved into laughter. That made Ron a little worried.

"What? Was I that bad?" He asked seriously.

"Oh, Ron, no, it was wonderful, it's just that…that…oh, never mind. You are so cute."

Ron looked dejected. "Cute? Not 'ruggedly handsome' or something?"

"Ron, kiss me again."

To Ron, this seemed like a very good alternative, so he did. He leaned down, and touched his lips to hers. He didn't even care that they were way out in public, or about stupid Terry Boot. All he cared about was Hermione. He tried to pour all his feelings for her into that one kiss, and she was kissing him back the same vigor. This has to be heaven, he said to himself.

888

When Harry finally got control of himself, he glanced over at Ginny to see her leaning up and looking out the window.

"Its not nice to eavesdrop you know."

"So." She replied. She looked down at him and smiled. "They are so cute together…"

Harry rolled his eyes. He pulled on her shirt and said, "Sit down. Give them some privacy…"

"Privacy? They are out in the middle of the street, snogging!" Ginny said as she sat down next to Harry. "Do they have no shame? I am so glad we caught them! Do you know what we could do to them if they knew we knew?"

"You are just like Fred and George-"

"Thank you."

"-and we wont be blackmailing them. Yet. Give them a few days, at least. Please?"

Ginny looked to be mulling it over, and finally said, "Fine. You're making me go soft, Potter." She said with a grin.

"Thanks, Gin."

And without even know what he was doing, Harry leaned down and kissed her cheek. He pulled back, waiting for something to happen, anything to happen to distract her from the fact that he had just kissed her check, but nothing came. So, they sat in silence for a little while, then Ginny said, "Well, I suppose we could sneak out and go back to the Three Broomsticks and wait for them. What do you think?" she asked, glancing quickly at him.

"Sounds like a plan." Harry grinned at her.

She returned it, and together they stepped out of the shop and started sneakily down the street, each still rather red in the face.

888

When Ron and Hermione showed up about 15 minutes after Harry and Ginny, they had a final Butterbeer and headed back up to the castle. Harry was walking behind the girls with Ron, who seemed to be gazing, quite obviously, at Hermiones...at Hermione.

"Ron, stop it."

"Hmm…?"

"Stop gazing at Hermione like that before I get sick. Really, people can see you, you know." Harry rolled his eyes as Ron looked at him and blushed.

Though Harry did have to admit, the view was quite…luscious.

Harry shook that thought of Ginny from his mind, and bent his head toward Ron.

"What did happen with you two today anyway?" Harry asked innocently.

"Nothing." Ron answered quickly, shooting a wide-eyed glance at Harry.

"Really? Then why are you ogling her like some kind of animal?"

"Look, Harry, can we talk about this later? I need to speak to Ginny." Ron said, jogging to catch up with the girls.

Avoid me while you can Weasley, thought Harry, because we are going to talk later.

888

"So, Ron, do you plan to snog a lot this year?" Ginny asked with a straight face.

Ron and Hermione both choked on their cereal and pumpkin juice, respectively.

It was breakfast on Sunday, and Harry supposed Ginny had a few innuendos to throw at Ron. Though Harry thought her question was quite straight-forward.

"Excuse me?" Ron choked out while starring wide-eyed at Ginny, Wizard-Os dripping down his front.

Ginny rolled her eyes, seemingly exasperated. "I said, do you plan to jog a lot this year? You know, Quidditch, Capitan Ron? Harry was just telling me he jogged a lot during the summer, and it might help keep the team in shape, don't you think?" Ginny finished innocently.

Harry smiled at her slyly. They had been talking about no such thing. But seeing as Ron and Hermione had been making googly-eyes at each other all morning, Harry doubted they would notice.

Ron calmed a bit, though still quite purple in the face and ears region. "Oh," he said, "Er, I dunno. Maybe." And Ron, in a very obviously-sneaky way, glanced at Hermione. He tried to hide a smile, but failed horribly. Harry and Ginny, so absorbed in Ron's reaction, hadn't noticed Hermione.

She was positively dripping pumpkin juice.

Ginny giggled behind her hand, and Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing, and Ron was trying hard to stifle his laughter.

"Oh, now really!" said Hermione indignantly, casting a drying charm.

"Oh, can you do me?" Ron asked.

Harry stared.

Ginny burst out laughing.

Ron and Hermiones eyes widened at the same time, and they both blushed and looked away from each other.

"They are making this way too easy." Ginny whispered in Harry's ear. He shivered.

888

"Thanks so much for meeting me here, Terry."

"No problem, Hermione. Is, er, Ron here?" He asked looking around the Library.

Hermione smiled. "No, it is the Library. I can barely drag him in here when we do have homework. He's at the Quidditch pitch. Please have a seat." She answered politely.

He did, and looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, Terry," Hermione started, "I am so sorry about what happened at Hogsmeade. I had no idea he would act so…. unreasonable. Well, I mean, I was kind of counting on it, but I am still sorry all the same. I'm glad he didn't hurt you."

He smiled. "Me too. Really, its okay. I glad it worked at least. They don't call you a know it all for nothing." He smiled and winked at her.

"Thank you, Terry, for everything. I still don't know why you won't tell me what you said to him though…" She said.

Terry blushed. "Well, er, I think that will stay between me and Ron for now. But they were truly inspired, believe me. And you are welcome. I'm glad you finally enlisted some help."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, me too." She looked at her watch. "I'd better be going, Ron will be getting back soon. Thank you again Terry. So much."

"Yeah, yeah, go enjoy the fruits of our labor." He smiled.

She started walking out the Library when he yelled to her, "And don't forget the Arithmacy study group on Thursday!"

888

A week. One whole bloody week. He had been thinking about her _constantly_ for a week. Before, it had been a passing thought, when he noticed if she was at breakfast or lunch. When she was running down the hall to catch a class, and she smiled at him. When she walked into the common room.

But now, he wanted to know where she was when she wasn't at breakfast. Why she was running late to class. Hoping she would sit next to him in the common room.

And he knew why. He knew why he couldn't stop thinking about her.

He was crazy. He was absolutely nutters. You can't possibly think about one person so much and be sane. It was barely the crack of dawn; he hadn't had a peaceful night in a week (thankfully not due to nightmares, but other slightly disturbing and extremely wonderful dreams), and he was about to burst with…something. Happiness? But he wasn't happy, not really. Regret? He certainly didn't regret almost sort of kissing Ginny. Then what was it?

_Confusion, _thought Harry wryly.

He couldn't stand it. He got up and dressed. It might be a bit early for a ride on his Firebolt, but maybe it would clear his head.

Twenty minutes later, Harry had mounted his broom and was soaring around the pitch at breakneck speed. It was gloriously clear in the chill of the early morning. Harry felt relaxed for the first time in days, despite the dangerous speed he was using. This he could understand. It was simple and easy…

_Unlike Ginny_, he said to himself, a little annoyed. _Why do girls have to be so confusing? With their makeup charms, giggling, short skirts and…and perfect lips, and beautiful brown eyes…_

Harry jerked out of his daze, realizing he had slowed down considerably and was heading for the stands. He made an about-face and headed for the opposite end of the pitch.

"OI! Harry!"

He stopped quickly and looked down towards the voice. Surprisingly, it was Ginny.

He flew faster than he should have for a landing, and his knees buckled a bit when he landed.

"Hi, Ginny," he said a bit breathlessly.

"Hello. Isn't it a bit early for practice?" Ginny said with a small smile.

Harry blushed under her twinkling eyes. "Erm, just out for a bit of a joyride, really. Clear my head, you know…"

Ginny nodded sagely. "Nothing better than a joyride to clear your thoughts. Mind if I join you?"

And so they raced and plunged all over the pitch, Ginny occasionally trying out some complicated move or twirl gracefully. Harry, trying very hard not to show off to obviously, did a Wronski Feint, coming dangerously close to the ground before pulling up and shooting into the sky.

Harry descended first, wanting to watch Ginny from the ground for a minute. She danced around the pitch a bit longer, before racing to the ground and stopping short, then softly setting down on the grass.

"Reckon its time for breakfast yet?" She asked.

Harry couldn't stand it anymore. She was flushed from flying and breathing raggedly. Her hair was mess, and she was smiling brilliantly. She was gorgeous. He had restrained himself from her, from being near her and touching her, all week. And he just couldn't stand it any longer. He stepped close to Ginny, and he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.

"Ginny," he whispered, his lips a breath away from hers.

Ginny reached up and grabbed his collar, roughly pulling his lips to hers. She held him to her, kissing him desperately.

Harry was still tightly holding Ginny's waist, still pulling her to him. He couldn't get enough of her. She tasted like chocolate. Better than chocolate. Harry moaned into her mouth, he couldn't believe she was kissing him back.

It lasted only a few seconds before she broke the kiss, breathing hard.

"Harry…"

He sunk his head to the crook of her neck, hiding from her gaze. "Please don't say…don't say you regret that Ginny. Please." She was stroking his hair, driving him crazy, and all he wanted to do was to be kissing her again.

"Oh, Harry…you poor thing. I don't regret it. This isn't just a snog, is it Harry? Because I don't do that sort of-"

And he was kissing her again. Kissing her, hoping she would figure out that he wanted this to be so much more than just a snog…

"Ginny," he whispered to her after they broke apart for a second time, touching his forehead to hers, "I want…everything…I want you…always, all the time. I can barely stand how strongly I feel for you Ginny. I think I'm going crazy." He laughed softly against her lips.

Ginny had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling. "Tell me something I don't know Potter," she croaked through her tears.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked in alarm, stepping back and cupping her face.

Ginny looked at him gleefully. "I'm…just so happy."

And as Ginny pulled Harry to her once again, Harry decided that he would never, ever figure out girls.

But he did agree with her.

888

"Where in _hell _are they?"

"Ron!"

"What?"

"Don't use such language!"

"Come off it, Hermione."

"Humph."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Ronald."

"Come on, Hermione, I just said 'hell'."

"It the principle of the thing, obviously!"

Ron and Hermione had arrived at breakfast, only to find Harry and Ginny suspiciously absent. Which wouldn't have been to odd, they could have been having a lie in, as it was Sunday, except Harry was most defiantly not in his bed. And according to Hermione, neither was Ginny. And Ron, as the best mate of one and caring, over-protective big brother of the other, was suspicious.

And as a flushed little sister entered the Great hall followed by said best mate, wearing the goofiest grin Ron had ever seen, his suspicions were ultimately confirmed.

So, as Harry plopped down next to Ron, he punched him a little harder than necessary on the arm.

" 'Bout bloody time, Potter."

"Ron!"

THE END

A/N: I swear, I giggle like mad every time I read this through. I'm astounded by my own geniousity.I had illegal amounts of fun writing this (not really), I hope you enjoyed it! And a note about the kissy scene with Harry and Ginny: this story had been sitting in my computer for months right before that scene, and I got so frustrated with it, I just typed out a cliché romance novel kiss, and hey, I liked it. So there ya go. Go with the flow, I always say. So sorry if its too overdone, but I wrote it lightly, so look at it with humor. Thanks for reading!


End file.
